


Seven Deadly Sins

by Elle_Gardner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thsi will be a series of 1-shots. Taking the idea of the traditional 'deadly' sins and bringing them to our cast of TWD survivors. Each chapter will explore the meaning of a sin, but be assured it will be sexual in some way. Each under 1,500 words. I own nothing, but I appreciate being able to manipulate them for your enjoyment. Confessions will be heard in the 'review' section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets a few minutes to himself for a change.

Sloth: the quality or state of being lazy

The farm was quiet this morning, it was still early, very early. The sun would be coming up soon but for now it was dark. Rick listened to Lori and Carl sleeping. His body was tired, he was getting too old to be sleeping on the ground but he didn’t complain, there were going to be many more nights spent this way for a long time to come. He had woken months ago to a world of hell, sometimes even now he wasn’t sure if any of this was real. How could it be? A virus that brought the dead back to life, that was the stuff of science fiction, it had nothing to do with the real world. But this was the reality he was living now. Gone were the days of going to work, catching a movie, romantic dinners and tossing the ball with his son. Now time was spent staying alive, conquering the dead, fighting the living, teaching his son to kill and his wife to survive. 

Lori shifted in her sleep, her hair falling softly on her cheek and her breast peeking out the side of her teal tank top. They were all natural and when she lay on her back they almost disappeared, but this morning her nipples were at attention. Rick smiled at he looked over, he would love to wake her by playing with them, she always enjoyed that. But that felt like something from their past life. Rick closed his eyes, he needed to get up, get his day started, and there was no time for slacking in bed anymore.

When he woke again the sun had shifted, Lori and Carl were both gone from the tent. He listened; there was noise in the distance, maybe chopping of wood. He sat up and found the note Lori had left, “Sleep Rick – you need it.” Typical Lori, no love note left behind, just the facts. He actually didn’t mind that about her. The bedroll and pillow seemed to suck him back down. It was comfortable and quiet, something he missed greatly. He needed a hot shower or at least a luke-warm sponge bath, he was tired of feeling gross. Rolling over he could smell Lori on the pillow next to him, it made his hard, it always did. The smell of her hair was intoxicating to Rick. Inhaling deeply he wondered how stiff he could get just by the smell of her, it made him laugh as his cock grew harder by the instant. 

They had been married a long time, gone through so much and she still made his stiff, he shifted now trying to quell the ache he had allowed himself. 

“Let him sleep.” Lori’s voice was outside the tent and far away somewhere.

Foot falls were still moving toward the tent, “Nah, I gotta talk to him.” Shane’s voice was closer but still distant. 

“I said, let him sleep.” Now Lori was using her ‘mom’ voice. Rick smiled. He should get up and start the day, but being lazy for a change felt so good. He hadn’t heard any yelling or gun shots, whatever Shane wanted could wait. He heard the footsteps beginning to distance, it was better anyways, he dick was stiff now and that needed to go away before he got up and joined the group. He looked to make sure the tent was zippered shut as he opened the front of his pants. He pulled his cock free and slowly started stroking.

This wasn’t the first time since he had woken from his coma that he had jerked off but it still humored him. Back when the world was right, he had his favorite things that got him off. A few specific porn sites on his computer in the basement, a stack of dirty magazines in the garage or simply the favorite place he rested his head in the shower stall of their hallway bathroom as he thought about thier hot busty neighbor who liked to vacuum naked and lay out in a very sparse bikini. 

The first time he jerked off after the world had gone to shit, that had been difficult. He was in the woods, tired and filthy with his brain too fogged to come up with something to jerk over. He had gotten better at it since then. Rick grabbed a pair of Lori’s panties from the pile near the bed and he wrapped his left hand around his shaft, masturbation was the only thing he ever did left handed, and he began to stroke. Her scent filled his nostrils and it made him stiff. He closed his eyes, still listening to the world around him but getting lost in the visual that this smell had brought to him. Lori, naked in their old bedroom in there little house, laying on the bed masturbating for him as he walked in the door from work. Closing the bedroom door behind him he leaned against it watching as her fingers slid inside herself. Now a days she was a nagging bitch, but back in the day she was a dirty girl and he missed that about her. 

His mind shifted, from how she used to be to how she was now, had she been that dirty girl when she fucked Shane while she thought her husband was dead. Yeah, she hadn’t come out and told him that she had slept with his best friend, but Rick wasn’t stupid. He realized he had stopped stroking at some point, now just holding himself securely but not working to orgasm. He laughed. He was too tired and distracted to jerk off, but it just seemed so comfortable to hold himself. It wasn’t often that he’d have this kind of time to himself any more, he needed to take advantage of it. 

A new fantasy, not his wife this time, he’d go for someone different. He hadn’t missed the rack on Andrea that was for sure. Hell, none of the guys had missed it. She had a great set of tits and Rick would have loved to get his hands on them, his mouth, even his dick between them. He was stroking again, he had never gotten off thinking about this buxom but today felt like the right day. He pushed away thoughts of responsibility and the pile of things he had to do today, hell every day. He focused on the hardness of his cock and the precum oozing out of it.

Rick let himself focus on the curves of a woman he barely knew as he lazed his hand up and down his shaft. She always wore these tops that hugged at her breasts and pants that complimented her ass. She was tough these days but he was sure she hadn’t always been that way, this world changes people. Rick’s hand was sluggish but it felt good. The tent was cool, the day was nice and he could even here a bit of wild life around the camp today. He missed lazy days in his hammock strung between the trees of his back yard. Drinking a beer, listening to the game of the radio and letting the stress of being a cop just slip away. 

It had been a few minutes of memories before he realized that he had given up on stroking himself and finally gave in to sleep again.


	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finds something he wants.

Greed: a selfish and excessive desire for more of something than is needed

It’s scary to think what you might be willing to do just to get the things you need. Steal some food to feed your family, hot wire a car to get where you need to be, pull a gun on someone to protect yourself. Shane had grown up walking that line all time, knowing what had to be done to get what he needed, even if that line was a little blurry sometimes. He was sure that this mind set was the thing that was keeping him alive during this end of the world situation the planet had found itself in. He used to hesitate as he was forced with these decisions, but he could always make them. Now there was no hesitation left in Shane. 

But there is a difference between needs and wants. And sometimes, what Shane wanted trumped his needs. This was one of those days. He couldn’t take the bickering between Dale and Andrea, the triumphant return of Sheriff Rick meant the loss of his lover and control of this group. This farm was fucked up in his opinion. No guns, sleeping in tents when there were perfectly good out buildings, an old man who hadn’t seen this new world as it really was, telling everyone what to do. The list went on of the things that had forced Shane into the sedan that afternoon and made him drive off to the nearest town.

He had grown up in a small town just like this, three stores, one dinner, two bars and no stop lights. He had driven the long way here knowing that it was using up precious gas, he didn’t care and everyone else took what they wanted without regard to the group sometimes. He rolled into town and backed the car down an alley way before he set off on foot to go exploring. First stop was a bar, he wouldn’t get drunk but if there were booze to be found, he needed a few swigs. After that he’d see what else he could loot.

Shane didn’t see her at first; she had been sitting in a darkened corner of the bar with a bottle of rum, her backpack at her side and her gun in hand. Her eyes followed him as he glanced around and headed to the long bar. His steps were quiet and controlled and she liked that, stealthy was sexy to her these day. 

Ashley cleared her throat in a calculated move. He spun around and pulled his gun as she laid down hers and held up the bottle. 

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the bar, he saw the woman, the bottle and the gun. Keeping his weapon fixed on her he scanned again for anyone else he may have missed. 

“Just us cowboy.” She called most men cowboy. “Find yourself a bottle and have a drink with me?” He hesitated then walked backward to the bar and grabbed at the first bottle that still looked like it had something in it. “I’m Ashley.” She wasn’t naïve, she was still cautious about him, but she had seen him drive into town, seen him walk across the street. She had watched him as he came in. She was sure he was dangerous but he was hot and she craved human contact.

Shane kept his weapon ready as he joined her at the table. “Shane.” He introduced himself as he sat. They were silent for a while as he opened the bottle of cheap vodka and smelled it. The knife he had at his hip stabbed into the bench seat he was at, he unsheathed it and laid it on the table next to his gun. Ashely did the same, a game of ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’ in her mind. 

Hers was a pearl handled stiletto style that looked as if it has seen some use. Shane liked it, like it a lot. It was the kind of thing he thought might make a nice gift for a woman in this day and age. Might even get him back into Lori’s good graces if he did it right.

They talked for a while, about where they were from and some of the people they had come across, both were vague with the amount of current information they shared and it was better that way. She drank as cautiously as he did, not wanting to over indulge and get caught off guard. 

“See you eyein’ my knife.” Her voice was light, almost suggestive in that phone sex kind of way.

He nodded, “I am.” He smirked. Normally Shane’s only focused on the things he needed, but this was something he wanted. Like how he felt about Lori. “Was wonderin’ what you might trade for it.” He hadn’t brought much with him.

Ashley smiled, “You aint got nothin’ I need.” That was true, her fully stocked truck was parked a block out of town, hidden in the woods. She just liked stopping in here on occasion for a drink when she was on a run for her group.

Her voice was hypnotic and Shane loved the fact that this was a new person, not the same old crotchety bitches he put up with at camp. “Trade ya my knife for yours.” He waved it her way showing off its impressive size. An even swap. She shook her head. “Got me a nice warm coat in my car.” Again she shook her head again.

Shane leaned back in his chair, tipping it on two legs and raising his arms in a sign surrender, “That’s all I got.” He really wanted the knife.

Ashley closed her eyes trying to get the dirty thought out of her head. He had a nice body, she had watched him strut across the street and into the bar thinking that he had the nicest body she had seen in months. And now, with him leaned back that way she just wanted to straddle him and ride him till they broke the chair. 

He was a lot of things, but stupid wasn’t one of them, he saw her eyes closed, had seen her checking him out. He knew what she wanted. “You want Shane to make you feel good?” Her eyes flashed open, it was exactly what she wanted. She didn’t respond but he knew he was right. He started at his belt buckle.

The skinny blond with the quick tongue stopped him, “Nah. Keep it in your pants.” She wouldn’t have minded the ride, but getting pregnant was not her idea of a good time. As quickly as the offer had come to her, she stood up and leaned at the edge of the table. Sliding the knife down to her seat she started at her belt buckle. “Just your mouth.” She was challenging him, would he actually go down on her for her knife? 

Rocking back in his chair he debated. Damn he liked that knife. And Lori would like it too someday. And he did like eatin’ pussy. He wondered how crude he could be, she seemed fun enough. “Why don’t you sit your ass on this table girl and gi’me somethin’ to eat.” 

Ashley pushed off and stripped down her pants, kicking off her shoes in the process. She hadn’t been wearing any underpants and she sat her ass on the cold table and opened wide to him. This was the test, would he go for a woman who hadn’t shaved in months.

Shane brought all four legs of the chair onto the ground then stood up, pushed the chair away and knelt at the feast in front of him. She smelled glorious. Natural and primal. Though he loved a fully shaved woman very much, the smell of her sex drew him in like a starving man at his last meal. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and used one hand to spread her open. She watched as he studied her than he moved in, tongue first as he learned his way around this delicate flower. She tasted good, reacted well and he delighted at the sounds he elicited from her. Mouth first, then his fingers as she wrapped a leg around his neck and pulled his head in tighter. 

She wished it had lasted longer but she came hard and fast and he licked up every ounce of her as she covered her mouth trying not to scream out. Shane wiped his mouth on his arm as she panted for breath. “Damn that was good.” She said it but he nodded in agreement. 

He sat back in his chair and waited for her to put herself back together. She rounded back to her seat picking up the knife she had bartered over and handed it to him.

“Thanks. My girls’ really gonna like this.” He swigged down a bit of vodka as she laughed out loud.


End file.
